Dango Ichizuki
"Sometimes, the road to peace isn't glamorous, nor is it exactly peaceful at the time. Through hard work, sweat, blood and tears, can one truly gain a foothold. The path that leads to peace, my path, is to eliminate those thugs from this world at the cost of my life. For a price, my services can be acquired." —Dango History Dango Ichizuki; ever since Dango was born he was trained in the abilities to assassinate those that threaten the stability of the planet they stand on. While growing up, his mother often would train him physically, increasing his stamina to such degrees that he was able to crush medium sized boulders with his palms at the age of ten. While many disagree with the methods of how he was raised, they never expected to need assassins in this day and age, so their way of life was shunned upon. At 12 years old, he found out he was born with a unique pair of eyes that allow him to sense aura and the structural weaknesses of Ki blasts. His father had said he was blessed with holy divinity from the Gods, and took over his training regime. Day after day, Dango would meditate under the sun, and the stars in order to perfect his own way of life. By age 15, he was able to crush mountains by channeling his inner energy into outward projections of compressed Ki. While also having the unique ability to shape his Ki as finely and sharp as can be. Using the shaper ability, Dango is able to finely manipulate his Ki into his fingertips, creating projectiles that are capable of obstructing Ki Flow. By age 20, Dango had reached the pinnacle of his unique traits, the ability to nullify oncoming Ki projectiles by releasing a shockwave of the opposite force, reflecting it and folding it into itself forcing an implosion of energy. While chastised and looked down upon by many, he has finely tuned his body to such degrees that it almost appears that he isn't human. By surrounding himself in his aura, he's able to augment his physical strength greatly, to being able to strike at mountains and cause the structure to be reduced to piles of rubble. Dango's blood had been reawakened; his training with Susano'o fully awakened his abilities along with the knowledge to use the Totsuka blade. Appearance Dango's eyes are unique, while they appear to have normal coloration, his eyes were trained to see Aura. The oculars are a crimson hue which seems to be stained forever with the lives he took and will take. This is sort of an observational prowess, which acts as an innate sense to discern harmful energies. Though a counter is not always precise, this merely allows him to perceive this energy. His skin tone is fair. Dango's hair is short, he was trained and scolded since he was young about keeping his hair short. This aids him in combat, as to allow little for opponents to grab. While it may hurt, it will still give him an opening to strike down those that attempt to tread on his pride. He's rarely seen without a cigarette, except when he enters areas of spirituality. Personality Despite his introverted appearance and his calm, cold way of speaking; Dango is extremely moralistic. His partner, and he get along quite well to the point the two of them can execute combos in tandem with each other. He doesn't take jobs that would compromise anyone's family, unless the person was truly twisted. In some cases, he is lax, and truly lenient in some cases. Punishing those as his profession, some mistake him to be a cruel, ruthless being; though only in some cases will this show up. He truly has a tolerant heart, that weighs the good with the bad. There are certain views that would cause a major personality flux. The presence of twisted, demented, cruel beings which bring his blood to a boil. When that happens, they tend to refer to him as such, in fear. He loves his family, and will do what they ask. Equipment Materialization Sword ''' * A broadsword made from many different materials. Steel and iron play a key role in the structural stability of the blade. Though his blade, when comes into contact with foreign Ki can cause the projectile to split in half; the blade has a limit. It can withstand planet level explosives with medium difficulty. While most of his power stems from his humanity, his physical structure was trained to withstand high pain thresholds. His prowess with the blade isn't mastered yet;", but with each battle he goes through; he's skilled just enough to withstand high level projections of Ki. With his style, he learned over hand and under hand strikes. He's able to switch between the two styles to make for a difficult opponent with his blade. * '''Totsuka no Tsurugi A blade of ancient origins which emanates spirituality and positivity. The blade is 24 inches long; a sleek otherworldly material gives it its unbreakable edge. The spiritual blade is able to call forth portals after slashing an opponent with the edge. When it strikes, spiritual energy gets transported into another realm if need be to make corporeal slashes that affect negative bodies. In return of his new awakening; Dango's positivity is now constant. Though, like a Tempest, it can get enraged when not discarded to maintain his form. The blade's hilt is eight inches long, covered in fine crimson and aquamarine silk that criss cross together before tied at the side. The beads that wrap around the silk are of spiritual descent its uses are to be determined, yet it's always glowing a fine blue. 神 Is marked on every individual bead. Fourteen in all, which criss cross over the crimson and blue silk, wrapped the hilt of the Totsuka no Tsurugi. The beads are of the Tempest, as such; like a storm, the amount of divinity that gets absorbed from the Divine realm and has special properties. Each bead has a different letter in kanji which when come together make the 'Divine Tempest'. It always glows a blue, whether just a flicker, or a constant glow. When awakening is achieved, the beads can coil up his palm and act as a catalyst that allows him to access his Advent. Advent of Susano'o or (Tempest Advent'.) Affinity * Zodiac Empowerment Dango is able to have the power of his zodiac sign, the Tarus. This includes Western Astrology or the Eastern Zodiac. He may draw their power from their own sign or a compilation of signs. If the latter is true, then one could combine their zodiac abilities to generate stronger effects. Zodiac abilities are at their strongest during the months that they are active; their designated months. * Enhanced Swordsmanship: '''Dango is able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. The user is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. Dango is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision and cut only and exactly what they want. This ability makes Dango become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. The users incredibly fast weapon control may allow them to bypass obstacles in order to cut their intended target. He can create, shape and manipulate swords, shaping and combining them as needed, or moving them with telekinesis. * '''Bovine Physiology: With this ability Dango is able to use the traits of a Bovine. Making him able to unleash Dermal Armor, have enhanced Agility, Durability, Endurance, Senses, Jump, Strength, Speed, Go into the state of a feral mind. He is also able to survive in aquatic and mountain adaptions. * Copper Arts: Dango can create, shape and manipulate copper, a ductile metal with very high thermal and electrical conductivity. It is used as a conductor of heat and electricity, a building material, and a * Monetary Arts: Dango can create, shape and manipulate money, currency and wealth, including both coinage, notes, gems/jewels and anything that is used as currency. * Enhanced Endurance: Dango has the ability to survive without supplies, resources, energy, or other items for an extended amount of time * Enhanced Stamina: Dango has the power to function for long periods of time without tiring or straining oneself. * Animal Transformation: Dango can turn others into any animal they desire, effects can be permanent or temporary depending on what level of power the user is. The user can reverse the effect if they so choose to. * Fish Physiology: Dango has the ability to use traits of a fish able to have aquatic adaption, cold immunity, enhanced lung capacity, enhanced hearing, enhanced jump, enhanced smell, enhanced senses, enhanced bite, enhanced endurance, pressure resistance, speed swimming, self-substance, elastically, hibernation, stringer protrusion, prehensile tail, electricity generation, Electroreception, a feral mind, produce Poison arts, have a additional set of jaws, visually blend in surroundings, generate light arts, project needles, can grow a lure, pressure resistance, enhanced condition, supernatural condition, weather arts, earthquake generation and nigh omniscience. * Spring Arts: Dango can manipulate the season of spring and the concepts of rebirth, renewal and regrowth. is able to tap and induce the spring and the powers/forces it represents: the growth, renewal and new life (both plant and animal) being born. He is empowered during the time of spring. * Spirits Bolt, the Lightning Spirit, who makes a pact with the power of lighting. Aqua, the spirit of water, who makes a pact with the power of water. Sapling, the Earth Spirit who pacts with the power of nature. Transformations Spade Translucence * This is a unique aura that's clear, but black outlined. This aura is a symbol of the many years it took to finely enhance his abilities. In this form, his eyes glow a bright yellow, while allowing further insight to Ki, it also doubles the power output equivocal to that of an opponents transformation. Though physical strain can show from much higher levels of power, he can guard himself from harming his own body with this transformations ability. Assassin Spirit * This is a transformation that turns Dango into a completely ruthless killer. His movements both physical and Spiritual increases to triple his base stats. Though he is unable to use his natural energy stance in this mode. Awakened state * Dango, after going through rigors greater than hell has accomplished in obtaining status of his Demigod-hood. He is now wrapped in a fine, black kimono which ends at his waist; tied up in a belt around his pants, which have strings that can tie to hoist them up if need be. In this, ability, he is able to achieve power of a Demigod. He is able to transfer positivity through his blade to enter other realms as well as trace a force of negative influence if they're in another realm, link the source and slash. The blade will break through the barrier of realms and Earth and attack the target of negativity. In this form; his swordsmanship increases and his eyes are a tranquil blue, which reflect the eye of the storm. His blade has the potential to seal away negativity into a drunken stupor of hell for all eternity and that it nullifies regeneration. ' Advent of Susano'o(Tempest Advent) ' Abilities * Ki Shaper: Unique to those in his family, he is able to finely produce blades of translucent Ki from his fingertips and toss them as projectiles. While this ability has many other applications, it's mostly used for silent assassinations. * Ki Transmuting: Through rigorous acts of application of his energy, he can induce multiple nature effects to his Ki. Such as with wind, he is able to compress his Ki so dense that it can create a violent reaction from the mass created; forming a wind of torment. While this has many applications as well, the Wind is capable of creating a tornado upon his palm which out stretches with Ki manipulation into the sky; or can compress Ki into itself creating an implosion within the wind's walls; dispersing the threat of planetary Ki blasts. * Lightning Arts: Through manipulating his bio electricity; he is able to produce blades of paralyzing electricity which short circuits the nervous system, cutting off the Brian's functions, it can induce painful, agonizing death within a minute. This can be used in tandem with Tornado Flasher to create a powerful electrical storm. One of his finishing moves. * Light Arts: Dango can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to simply as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Primary properties of visible light are intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarization, while its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature. Visible light, as with all types of electromagnetic radiation (EMR), is experimentally found to always move at this speed in vacuum.In common with all types of EMR, visible light is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons, and exhibits properties of both waves and particles. This property is referred to as the wave–particle duality. The study of light, known as optics, is an important research area in modern physics. * Earth Arts: Dango has the power to manipulate earth, including sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, glass, metal, and other minerals. He can create, shape and manipulate any "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. * Water Arts: Dango can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. * Blades of Tornado: This is a blast utilized in conjunction with his wind transmutation ability which allows him to compress wind by the mass of Ki which swirls violently creating a stream with minuscule blades of Ki that are capable of severing the nerves or striking vital areas in even the most durable of opponents through the sheer heat given off from the Ki. Capable, again of compressing foreign Ki blasts aimed for him, or thrown. He can use this on beam based attacks, but it would be a clash of Ki which can in a sense force the beam to collapse against the walls of wind if the blast is beneath his containment. Natural Energy * Through standing still, he is able to gather positive forces of spirituality and pull them into his body. The process takes time, however, three posts and can be interrupted. When the transformation is complete, Dango becomes one with positive energy, as such; becomes immune to negative forces and are capable of disintegrating an opponent when focused outward into a beam based energy projectile. Capable of completely neutralizing negativity through his gained energy. Fighting Style Dango is quick, precise and deadly. The combination of his inhuman speed and the combat prowess he honed in constant training, he is able to deliver punches and kicks at ten times that of an ordinary human. Though he utilizes the sword in armed combat, he tends to use the knives with the Ichizuki family crest embedded on the blade's length. Quick, precise, and deadly. Just like a Hawk stalking its prey. Trivia Dango (団子?) is a Japanese dumpling and sweet made from mochiko (rice flour), related to mochi. It is often served with green tea. Dango is eaten year-round, but the different varieties are traditionally eaten in given seasons. Three to four dango are often served on a skewer.The name of Dango has also given sensitivity and appreciation for the finer and deeper things in life. Category:Demigod Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Shinjin Members Category:Master Swordsmen